She Wears the Pants
by j2sweet2008
Summary: Incomplete-Pairing HG/RW LL/RW. What do you do when the person you love hates you? Who do you turn to? Hermione and Ron have final gotten married. But who wears the pants? You will have to read and find out. This fic is rated M for a reason. ABUSE/RAPE/MP
1. The Perfect Proposal

**She Wears the Pants**

A/N This fiction is from a challenge I made on the forum. Anyone who would like to try and do a better job writing this go ahead I don't feel like I have done the characters justice. This is my first fan fic so please be gentle with reviews NO FLAMES. This fiction is designed on the following things:

Ron and Hermione are married

Hermione is abusive to Ron

Ron is pregnant

Luna helps Ron

For more information on the challenge please see the complete challenge at Megsy42's Forums » Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. There will be physical, verbal, and mental abuse, rape, and mpreg. This story will be rated M for later chapters. As this is my first fic I do not have a beta so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes that my word processor does not catch.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 1

The Perfect Proposal

June, 2001

Graduation was done. The war was over. Finally time to start a new life. Life was going good. These were the thoughts going through Ron's head as he packed. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had decided to go on a 4 week vacation to Paris to celebrate the end of the war and their graduation before having to start with their new career choices. Hermione would be off to law school this fall, Harry had decided to go to medical school to be a healer, and Ron was going to be an _Auror_. They would have the perfect lives now. Or so they thought.

August, 2001

It had happen so fast that Ron really did not know what to do. He had wanted to be the one to do the asking but Hermione had taken the chose from him.

_{Flashback}_

_July 23 6:30 pm Paris, France_

_Hermione had asked Harry to bring Ron to the restaurant at 6:30pm and find a reason to disappear. "Ron, are you ready you know how Hermione hates it when we are late," Harry said in n attempt to rush Ron to the restaurant for Hermione's surprise. Harry had no idea what the surprise was and Hermione would not tell him what she was up to. "Yea, Harry I am ready, but where is Hermione?" Ron asked. "She said that she would meet us there," Harry replied. While Ron was in the bathroom getting ready Harry had written a letter from Remus to himself. He would have one of the hotel owls to deliver to him outside the restaurant. Harry had decided that he would go and visit with Remus, Tonks, and Teddy while Ron and Hermione had dinner. (A/N I just could not let them be dead.) Ron came out of the bathroom just as Harry had shut the window from sending the owl on its way with instructions to find him in a half an hour. Ron was dressed in the new robes that Hermione had brought him as a graduation present. They were a rich green with gold and silver threads on the cuffs and the edges, under his robes he wear a white dress shirt and black slacks. He did a little spin in the middle of the floor and asked, "So how do I look?" _

"_You look great mate," Harry stated. "Ready to go?" _

"_Sure lets go" came Ron's reply._

_They were meeting Hermione at the most expensive wizarding restaurant in Paris. "Wow" Ron said," I hope I can afford to eat more than just bread and water. This looks like a pretty ritzy looking place. " Knowing how much Ron hated it when Harry paid for everything, Harry did not tell Ron that the meal had already been paid for by Harry as a gift to him and Hermione for helping him with the war and studying and just being all around good friends. _

_As they stepped into the restaurant, the hostess ran up to Harry and Ron. "Would one of you happen to be Harry Potter?" she asked. "Yes, I am Harry Potter, is there a problem?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face. "Mr. Potter, this Owl just came for you," the hostess stated as she handed the letter to the Harry. Harry saw that the letter was from Hermione, apparently she had the same idea for getting Harry out of the dinner as he had. Just as he began to open the letter that the hostess had just handed him, the hotel owl flew in to deliver the one that Harry had written. _

"_Ron, tell Hermione that I had to go back to England. These letters are from Siruis and Remus. It is nothing serious but I want to see for myself that they are ok. I should be back in the morning. You two have a good time." With that said Harry turned and left the restaurant to apparate to Remus and Tonks._

_Ron was a little worried about his friend but decided that he would check on him later, he did want to spend time with Hermione alone. Not that he minded that Harry was there, it was just that he would like to spend time with his girlfriend alone since they were in the "city of love". Ron turned to the hostess and asked to be shown to his table. As he walked in to the dinning room, his looked around to see if he could locate Hermione. He did not see her in the main dinning area. As he continues to follow the hostess he noticed that he was being lead to the private dinning rooms. After several minutes the hostess stopped in front of one of the private dinning room. The hostess turns to Ron "Here we are I hope you have a very pleasant evening your waiter will be with you in a moment." Thank you, Ron says as the hostess walks away. As Ron enters the room the first thing he notices is that the table is only set for two. Then he notices, Hermione. "Wow, 'Mione you look stunning."Ron exclaimed. Hermione was dressed in a strapless, black formfitting dress that came just above her knees. The dress had silver and gold embroidered roses on the bodice of the dress that matched perfectly to Ron's dress robes. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist with a couple of pieces of her honey brown hair framing her face. She wore very little make-up just a little eyeliner, mascara, and some lip-gloss to bring out the natural color of her lips. Ron had thought she looked stunning at the Yule Ball in fourth year but nothing could compare to how beautiful she look right now. When he reach the table he give her a kiss to let her know how beautiful he thought she was. After about a minute of kissing, Hermione stepped back, to ask where Harry was. As he explained the two letters to Hermione, he pulled out her chair before walking around the table to sit down. Hermione smiled a secret little smile and informed Ron that it was all a rouse to give them sometime alone. Ron smiled and thanked his wonderful girlfriend for arranging the private dinner. "I was planning to do this with you tomorrow, just not on such a grand scale." Ron laughed. "Really?" Hermione said. "Yeah, I had planned to take a picnic lunch and take you to the Eiffel Tower just me and you." "Awhh, that is so sweet Ron!" _

_Just then the waiter showed up to take their order. After eating a very large meal, the two lovebirds decide to take a walk down by the river Seine. After walking for about fifteen minutes in comfortable silence the pair reach the steps of The Louvre, they share a chaste kiss. They found a bench right by the steps of the Louvre, sitting down to look at the stars. Suddenly Hermione gets up and to Ron's shock and amazement; Hermione gets down on one knee with a small ring box in her hand. _

_Looking into Ron's eyes, Hermione continues to shock her boyfriend, "I know that this is not the way it is done but I figured since nothing in our world works like it does in the muggle world that I could take a shot at it. Ron, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I know that we fuss and fight a lot but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children and grow old with you. Ron, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"_

_Ron was stunned to say the least. He knew that he loved Hermione and wanted to marry her but he had planned on asking her tomorrow while they were on their picnic. Well as she said they had never had a normal relationship being magical people and being friends with Harry, so this did not seem to out of the ordinary to him. So with a big smile on his face, as his heart skipped a beat he put out his left hand to receive the ring that Hermione had bought for him. "Yes my love if you really want to marry me I will marry you" Ron stated excitedly. _

"_I guess what they say is right, great minds do think alike", Ron said as Hermione slipped the white gold, ruby incrusted band on his finger. He pulled Hermione into his lap and gave her a passion filled kiss. As the kiss ended he pulled the ring he had gotten for Hermione out of his robe pocket. The ring was the exact match to the one that he had just received with the exception of the large princess cut ruby in the middle of the white gold band. "I was going to ask you while we were on our picnic if you would do me the honor of being my wife, but I guess you bet me to the punch" laughed Ron as he slid the ring on Hermione's left hand._

_{end of Flashback}_

That had been three years ago, and today was the day that Ron and Hermione were going to final get married. The two had agreed to wait until Ron had finished Auror training and Hermione finished law school. Hermione had graduated two weeks before the wedding and Ron had finished his training a year ago, and was currently working at the Ministry of Magic. Harry was to be Ron's best man and Ginny Hermione's maid of honor.


	2. The Perfect Wedding Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Recap:

That had been three years ago, and today was the day that Ron and Hermione were going to final get married. The two had agreed to wait until Ron had finished Auror training and Hermione finished law school. Hermione had graduated two weeks before the wedding and Ron had finished his training a year ago, and was currently working at the Ministry of Magic. Harry was to be Ron's best man and Ginny Hermione's maid of honor.

Chapter 2

The Perfect Wedding part 1

_The Day before the wedding_

Ron and Hermione would remember this day forever, their wedding day. It was final here. It had taken three years to get to this day but it was well worth it, Ron thought. Hermione's mom, Jane, Ron, and Molly planned the perfect wedding. Hermione was too busy with classes and her internship to be bothered, or so she said. She barely took the time to be fitted for her wedding dress.

_{Flashback}_

"_Mom, I don't have bloody time for this," Hermione said as they went into the 5__th__ bridal shop. "I have to study for finals." Jane worried that her daughter was not taking a proper interest in the plans for her own wedding. "If you did not want a wedding why did you accept Ron's proposal?" Jane asked Hermione a little peevishly. _

"_For the last time mother HE DID NOT ASK ME I ASK HIM!!!!" Hermione screeched making everyone in the store stare at them. "Well what do you want me to do, Hermione let you go to your wedding in jeans and a wife beater?" "That would work for me I really don't care, Mother. Just pick what you think I will look nice in and let me know when the fitting is I have to go." And with that said Hermione stormed out of the bridal shop and went back to her flat to study._

_{End of Flashback}_

Ron and Molly got a similar response when they asked if she wanted to have the wedding at the Burrow. Hermione nearly bit their heads off "I don't care where we hold the wedding just not at your family's house Ron, I did the asking so I would not have to go through all this crap of getting the wedding together. I asked, so you plan, that's how it works, damn can't you think for yourself," yelled Hermione at Ron."I have work to do, just figure it out and tell me what day to show up." Molly and Arthur were hurt by Hermione's callus remarks, but their son reassured them that Hermione was just stressed about school.

It had taken a long time to find a place to have the wedding. Everyone the Weasley's asked was willing to hold the wedding in their gardens but each time a person was brought up to Hermione she would say no I don't want to have it there. They final settled on Hogwarts, as long as it was not by the lake. Hermione thought that the giant squid would interfere with the wedding if they had it by the lake. During the whole year and a half process of planning for the wedding the only positive input that Hermione added was that she would like Dumbledore to perform the ceremony. All other decisions were made by Ron and the two moms.

_Ron and Hermione's Wedding Day_

At Harry's flat

"Today is the day," Harry said as he woke Ron. Ron popped up out of bed and began to get very nervous and upset. "Harry, what if she does not show up? What if she decides that she does not want to be my wife after all? Harry, what if she forgets that the wedding is today, you know she has been preoccupied with studying for the muggle bar exam." Harry just laughs at his nervous friend. "Mate she will be there, your mom and Jane will make sure of it. Just calm down and relax you have a couple of hours before the wedding why don't you go take a bath and I will get you something to eat." Ron agreed maybe he need to just relax everything would be fine. While Ron ran his bath, Harry went downstairs into the kitchen to fix them some breakfast and floo call Molly. "Mom, are you up?"Harry asked from the fireplace. "Yes, dear is everything alright? Is Ron ok?" Molly questioned a little worried. "Everything' s fine mom, Ron is just a little nervous and I was wondering if you had a mild calming draft that I could slip into his pumpkin juice to help him." Molly just smiled as she handed Harry the potion. "His father was the same way when we got married."

At Jane's house

Jane entered her daughter's old bedroom to wake her only to find Hermione pacing the floor. "Oh, Mom what have I done," she wailed. "Baby, what is wrong?" Jane questioned. "Mommy we have been so mean to Won and what if he do not come for us?" Jane stares at her daughter. "Shy-Anne, is that you?" "Mother who is Shy-Anne," Hermione said glaring at her mother as her eyes turn for the hazel color they were five seconds ago to a dark brown that bordered on being completely black. Jane gasped. "Oh! No! Not you Ginger not now I thought you were gone!" Again the color of Hermione's eyes change to their normal chocolate brown. "Mom what is wrong, you look as if you have seen a ghost," Hermione said suddenly forgetting her worries of a few minutes ago. "And who is Ginger?" (A/N Don't worry I will explain who Ginger and Shy-Anne are in the next chapter) Jane looked at her daughter seeing her normal eye color and hearing her normal calm voice Jane thinks to herself, "I am just imagining things they can't be back, the doctor said they could not come back once they were merged." "It was nothing I thought I saw Ginger, my old cat, we had her for a long time before you were born. She looked a lot like Crookshanks. Now dear forget about your mother's silliness about some old cat. Are you ready to go down and have some breakfast before we head to the school?" "Ok, Mom," said Hermione.


	3. The Perfect Wedding Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thank you to mevanoui for the reviews. I will try and update often, but with the holidays coming up and last minute shopping to do I may not update again until after the New Year.

I know in the last chapter I said that I would tell you who Ginger and Shy-Anne were but I am sorry to say that my creativity angel is not ready to go into detail about Ginger and Shy-Anne. Maybe she will allow me to tell you next chapter.

Recap: As we left our story, the happy couple was headed to Hogwarts to get married. Now on to the story….

Chapter 3

The Perfect Wedding Part 2

The great hall looked a lot different from when Ron and Hermione were last there. The house tables were gone, gold colored, gilded chairs were set up on the left for the brides family and red gilded chairs on the right for the grooms family. Red carpet with gold trim lined the aisle that Hermione would soon be walking down. At the front, were the Head table usually sat, was an alter with a wedding arch covered in magical flowers. The roses, lilies, and carnations that were wound around the arch changed colors to match the Hogwarts house colors, like blinking colored Christmas lights. Each row of chairs had a different colored candle1 sitting on the chair. Soft music played in the background as the wedding guest came in to the great hall. As the hall filled up, the time drew near to the time the wedding would begin.

At precisely, at 9 am, Dumbledore entered the great hall from the same door as the first years, dressed in his black dress robes that he used when asked to marry his former students. He was followed by Ron, was dressed in a black tuxedo with tails, his lapel held a rose that matched the flowers in the arch and changed colors every few minutes. Next was Harry in the same tuxedo as Ron with a lily in his lapel. After Harry came Neville and Dean as the groom's man. Their tuxedos were the same as Ron and Harry without the tails and they each had a color changing carnation in their lapel. Each of the men took there place at the front of the hall.

Once the groom and his party were in place the doors of the great hall opened, Fred and Arthur march in. Fred escorts Arthur to his seat and walks to stand by Dean. Next George walks Molly in to be seated next to her husband. As Molly comes in she stops by the first person in the last row of chairs, they present her with their candle. She quickly lights the candle and as she is escorted down the aisle the guest light each others candles. By the time she reaches her seat at the front her candle is the only one that has not been light on the groom's side of the hall. As she sat down her husband lit her candle. The doors to the hall close once again.

Moments later, the doors opens and Lavender enters, dressed in an over the shoulder, floor length bronze dress, with her hair piled on top of her head with a few strands to frame her face. In her hand she carries blue carnations with one yellow and one black carnation in the center. Next comes Luna dressed in a halter top floor length silver dress, with her hair styled the same as Lavender. Her flowers are green lilies with one yellow and one black lily in the center. Finally, Ginny came through the door. She was dressed in a strapless, floor length gold dress with hair like the bridesmaids. In her hand she carried roses in red and gold with yellow and black in the center. As Ginny walked down the aisle, rose pedals in all the house colors magically fall behind her, (She is doing double duty she the flower girl too).

As Ginny comes through the door, Ron can hardly wait for Ginny to make it the end of the aisle and take her place. As Ginny steps into place the doors open for the last time, the wedding march begins to play, and Ron looks up. Everyone in the hall stands. Hermione with her mother on her left and her father on her right enter the great hall. As they reach the first seat in the last row of chairs on the bride's side, Jane is presented with a candle. She lights and as the trio makes their way up the aisle the bride's family and friends light the candles they are holding.

Ron had not seen Hermione for the last two days, what he was seeing now was well worth the wait. Hermione was like an angel coming down the aisle. Ron could see no one else. "Oh my God," Ron thought as he saw her, "she looks gorgeous." Hermione's hair was left loose to wave and curl down her back, her veil was like a crown on her head simmering with iridescent colors. Even without being able to see her face Ron knew that she had on very light make-up preferring the natural look. Her gown was off-white and strapless, showing off her bronze tone skin. The bodice was formfitting to her waist with an embroidered phoenix feathers going across her bust line. The skirt of the dress was floor-length, with the embroidering of a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle going across the three foot train.

All Ron could do was stare at her. When Hermione arrived at the alter, all the candles were light with the exception of her parents candles. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before letting it drift back down to cover her face once again. As he placed her hand in Ron's, Dumbledore asked, "Who gives this bride to be married to this man." "We Do!" Hermione's parents answered in unison. As they took their seats, Hermione's Great-aunt lit her father's candle and who then lit Jane's.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman, this witch and this wizard in the bonds of marriage. If any among you can show just cause why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," Dumbledore stated. He paused briefly before continuing with the ceremony. "I have known you two young people for several years now and I know that you will be happy together." Dumbledore said with a tear in his eye. "The couple has written their own vows. Please face each other. Ron."

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me Merlin." Ron proudly stated.

"Hermione," says Dumbledore.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me Merlin." Hermione said softly.

"In unison: Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. Tell death do us part."2

"We will now like to light the Unity Candle to show the uniting of these two people," said Dumbledore, as table appear to his right. In the center of the table stood a thick candle with all the house colors and symbols on it, on either side of the thick candle sat two slender red and gold candles. Ron and Hermione picked up their candle and walked to their parents. Each set of parents lit their child's candle. The couple returned to light the unity candle. After lighting the candle the couple went back to the center of the altar. "Do we have rings?" Dumbledore intoned. The rings were exchanged and the blessings given. With that done Dumbledore excitedly says, "I now pronounces you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ron lifted Hermione's veil and gave her, a sweet but passion-filled kiss to a roaring approval of his older brothers. "Please allow me to be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

A/N: The next chapter will be the reception. You will see more of Ginger then Hermione.

1 The candles are ever-burning. The wax does not drip and the candle does not shrink.

2 Vows were copied for here .com/traditional-wedding-vows/exchange-of-vows


	4. The Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thank you to mevanoui for the reviews. They are inspiring me to keep going it makes my Angel of creativity happy.

Be warned the muse of disorder has joined the writing process; the next chapter will have Ginger thinking very mean things about Ron but not verbalizing them just yet. Hermione suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. The Shy-Anne personality is a five year old child who is very shy and easily frightened. Ginger is the same age as the main personality (Hermione) and is angry, mean and evil. Hermione is 20 years old in this fic. The circumstances that caused her to be MPD will be explained later in a flashback if the angel of creativity thinks that it is necessary to the flow of the story.

Recap: The wedding went off without a problem. We have just been introduced to Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Chapter 4

The Reception

The newlyweds turned around to face their family and friends. Ron was glowing with pride, and Hermione seemed to be blushing. "He did not have to do all of that, God he makes me sick. How could she have married us to this lanky, stupid git!," thought Ginger angrily. "Why does this red haired freckle faced thing have to be so stupid?"

As they begin their walk down the aisle holding hands, Jane notices that Hermione has a strange look of disgust on her face and her eyes are very dark. "I hope Ginger has not returned to ruin Hermione's chance at true happiness." Jane worried. Just as the thought to tell Ron about Hermione's little problem crossed her mind, the look and the eye change was gone. Ron and Hermione continued down the aisle and out the door. Ron leaded Hermione to a spot on the corner of the entry hall were they received congratulations for their friends and family.

Meanwhile, McGonagall and Flint convert the great hall from a wedding chapel to a reception hall. They placed tables and chairs around the room making sure to leave room for a dance floor. At the front of the hall they placed a long table for the bridal party. In the center of the table sat the unity candle the couple moments ago lit, burning bright with the hope of a wonderful union. To the right of bridal table, Flint and McGonagall placed a raised platform were the wizard musicians would play softly for the new couple. To the left, they set up an empty table that at the right moment would hold the wedding cake.

When all was ready, the doors to the great hall opened again. Family and friends alike filtered into the room. As they took their seats an eight pronged candlestick holder would appear. Each person placed their candle in the holder to illuminate the table. When everyone had taken their seats, the conductor announced the happy couple and the first dance. The new couple entered the hall and too their place on the dance floor. As the soft music played Ron noticed that Hermione's eyes looked hazel in this light and she seemed very frightened. Ron thought maybe she was just nervous about dancing in front of all these people. Shy-Anne stared at Ron Wide-eyed and full of fear. "Who is this person and why is he holding me so tight?" thought Shy-Anne. Just as Shy-Anne was about to try and get away from this man that she had never seen before, the music ended. The conductor announced it was time for the father-daughter dance. Ron leaned forward and kissed Shy-Anne softly on the lips, startling her before placing her small hand in her father's hand large one. Shy-Anne immediately relaxed this was a face she knew. As the music continued Ron shared a dance with Jane. "I am so happy that you are now a part of the family, Ron. You make my daughter so happy," Jane said getting a little teary-eyed. "She makes me happy and I am glad you were willing to accept me into your family" Ron said, giving his mother-in-law a peck on the cheek. Shy-Anne was having such fun dancing with her dad. As her dad spun her around, Shy-Anne felt a tugging sensation, Hermione was back in control. Jason, her father, had just said something that Hermione did not catch. "I am sorry daddy," Hermione said, "I did not hear you what did you say?" Jason just smiled and said, "You look wonderful baby girl. And I said that I am going to miss you now that you have grown up, but remember that you will always be my little Shy-Anne." Oh daddy, you have not called me that in years; I will miss you too." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. As the song ended, Arthur and Molly took their turn dancing with the couple. While dancing with Arthur Hermione realizes suddenly that she can hear someone complaining about having to dance with all of these redheads. She thinks that it is just her imagination; it has been a long day.

As the last sounds of music fades away, the conductor announces that lunch is served. As it was in school during meal time, the food magical appeared on the table. After eating and talking, the toasting began. Harry stood and wished the couple the best of luck with their new lives together and reminded them to cherish every moment they had. He also reminded them that he would always be there for them. Next Ginny stood and told a funny story about Ron when he was a little boy and who he said that he would one day marry. After completely embarrassing her brother, she told them much the same as Harry had. She gave Hermione a hug and welcomed her to the family. The toasting took a rather long time as each brother had to stand and tell something embarrassing about their brother before welcoming Hermione to the family. When the twins finished their toast and all was quiet.

A soft and sweet melody could be heard across the hall. It was coming from the once empty table on the left. As everyone look a five-tier cake appeared. Each layer of the cake represented one of the houses. The first tier was yellow and black with a badger working on a flower. The next tier up was blue and bronze with and eagle reading a book. The tier above that was green and silver with a snake sneaking around a corner (A/N: this is not to imply that Slytherins are sneaky just that they are cunning. After the destruction of Voldomort the houses united. As Ron had to do most of the wedding plans he opted to show not only the union of Hermione and himself but the school as well.). The next tier up was red and gold with a lion holding a sword. The top most was pure white, with the bride and groom figures on the top with a phoenix hovering above them. As was tradition the bride and groom cut the cake together and attempted to feed each other. Unfortunately for Ron, Ginger decided to over control of Hermione. As Ginger feed Ron the cake she shoved it into his face so hard that she nearly broke his nose. Not one of the other guests seemed to notice the mean look on "Hermione's "face; Jane and Jason did. They shared a secret look and pray that Ginger was not coming back.

A/N: I have made a deal with my Angel of creativity; I will continue to develop my story during the holiday but I will not be posting a new chapter until after Christmas. Thank you again for reviewing my work mevanoui.


	5. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: My angel of creativity and the muse of disorder have demanded that I continue writing. They do not wish to wait until after Christmas to post another chapter.

Thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. I would also like to thank Alquimista for the great question and the review.

And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever.

Recap: Ron and Hermione have the wedding Reception. During the reception Shy-Anne pays a visit to Hermione's dad, and Ginger makes Ron's nose bleed when she shoves the cake in his face.

Chapter 5

A New Home

Two weeks after the wedding, the newlyweds return from their honeymoon in Hawaii. They did a lot of relaxing and visiting all the historical sites as well as consummate their marriage a lot. Ron thought that they were off to a wonderful new life. Hermione was bothered by the voices she kept hearing around her, especially when she was alone. The couple had several arguments while they were on their honeymoon, but if you asked Hermione about the arguments she would deny that they ever happened. Ron thought that this was odd but decided not to question it.

Harry promised to give the couple their wedding gift when they returned form their honeymoon. While the couple was away Harry had found the perfect house for the two of them and purchased it. He asked Jane, Molly, Tonks, and Ginny to help him to decorate the house for the happy couple. He also asked George, Fred, Charles, Arthur, Remus, and Bill to help put wards around the house. All the rooms were furnished and decorated except the library/study, the study, and the master bedroom. Those three rooms were left for the happy couple to design. The house boasted a living room, a den, a study for Ron and a library/study for Hermione, a huge kitchen, a guest bathroom downstairs, and one upstairs. It also had 5 bedrooms each with its own bathroom. And in the kitchen their was a door that lead to the basement, half of which was a man cave for Ron and the other half was a potions lab for Hermione. The back yard had a high privacy fence and a beautiful garden. It was perfect for a couple just starting out.

Harry picked the Ron and Hermione up from the airport. They had taken a commercial flight to go on their honeymoon, as Ron had never flown in a muggle airplane. When the two left the plane and entered the terminal, Harry waved them down, "How was the trip, mate?" Harry asked. Hermione to Ron's great embarrassment, told Harry about Ron's reaction to being on the plane when they had left two weeks ago.

{Flashback}

Hermione had taken charge as soon as they had reached the airport, as Ron had never been on a plane. As they walked into the terminal Hermione had cast a privacy charm over Ron and herself that allowed them to talk without being overheard, but if they looked at a person for more than ten seconds that person could hear them. She warned Ron of the spell she had cast so that he would not stare at people while they were talking to each other. Hermione was glad that she had when Ron asked why they had to carry their luggage instead of just shrinking it and putting it into their pocket. That was the cause of their first argument.

"Hermione why, do I have to lug these heavy bags around? And why do we have so many bags? We could have enlarged them and fit everything in one bag. We could just shrink all this stuff and put it into our pockets," Ron said.

Hermione replied, "Because Ron as I told you we can not charm the luggage as it has to go through an x-ray machine. How are we going to explain to the security guards why there is a house full of stuff in one bag? We can't shrink them and put them in our pockets because we have to go through the metal detectors as well and we can't explain how we have miniature trunks in our pockets but no luggage to check in."

"Who ever said that blonds were dumb was not married to a red-head?" Ginger stated in a mean voice.

Ron looked upset, "What do you mean by that? You don't have to be such a bitch you know, Hermione."

Looking confused Hermione said "What are you talking about Ron, I am not being a bitch I was just explaining why we could not put charms on the luggage."

With his face turning as red as his hair Ron angrily retorted "Then why did you say I was dumb just now!!"

As her eyes shifted to hazel and filled up with tears and fear, Shy-Anne replied, "I did not say that. Are you going to punish me now? Please I am sorry. I will be good I promise."

Oh baby, I am sorry I did not mean it, please don't cry," Ron said trying to comfort Hermione.

Hermione really did not understand why she had the sudden urge to cry or why Ron looked so upset. She took it as he was nervous about flying in a muggle airplane. After the bags were checked in and they went through the metal detector, they were escorted on the plane. The flight attendant showed the couple to their first class seats. Secretly Hermione was glad that her parents opted for first class instead of coach, it would be easier on Ron that way. She reminded Ron as they fastened their seat belts that they would not be using magic for the entire honeymoon. The privacy charm that she had put on them before they entered the airport would last until they returned to England. What Hermione did not tell Ron was that the charm also bound their magic so that they would not be able to use it until they returned to England. She wanted Ron to experience a muggle vacation. The privacy charm was specially designed to do several things besides allow them to talk without being overheard and binding their magic. It allowed them to hear the people around them so they would know when someone was talking to them, it made it seem like they were talking about the most mundane of things, like the weather, and it made anyone who would interject something into their supposed conversation forget what they were about to say and leave the couple alone.

The flight attendant was about to start the safety briefing, so Hermione told Ron that they needed to pay attention. As the flight attendant began telling them what to do in the event of a crash, Ron's eyes began to get big. Hermione was hard pressed not to laugh as Ron's eyes became the size of dinner plates when the flight attendant explain what to do in the event of a water landing. Ron began to hyperventilate.

Hermione knew that she would not be able to put a calming charm on Ron now, so she tried talking and rubbing Ron's back to calm him. When that did not work, she tried starting an argument with him. "Ron, stop being such a baby, for Merlin sakes the plane is not going to crash she is just letting you know what to do if it does." Hermione stated angrily. She knew that being called a baby would get to him and make him forget he was nervous. It was working until the plane started to taxi down the runway. Hermione thought that Ron's eyes were big when the flight attendant did the safety briefing, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now. His eyes were bugging out of his head and he had a greenish tint to his face, and looked like he was going to lose his breakfast. Just when Hermione thought that Ron was going to freak out she remembered that Harry had slip a calming draft into her pocket. It had been made into a tube of lip gloss. Hermione applied the lip gloss and kissed Ron. The effects were immediate. To the world around them Ron looked like he was love-struck. Harry had warned her that it was a very concentrated dose and that a little went a long way. The effects would last until they landed in Hawaii.

{End of Flashback}

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry like he wanted to choke the two of them, as they laughed at his discomfort. Harry apologized to his friend. Ginger was about to make a nasty comment when the bind on Hermione's magic was lifted keeping her from acting on her wish to hurt Ron. In an attempt to appease Ron, Harry asked, "Would you two like to go and see your wedding gift from me?"

The question did exactly what Harry had hoped for, "yeah, mate let's go and see this gift" Ron said. After they left the airport and went to a safe location to apparante, Harry pulled out a piece of rope after Ron and Hermione took hold of the rope Harry said, "Home Sweet Home." They were transported outside a beautiful Virginian style house. "Harry were are we", Hermione and Ron questioned in unison. "Your new home and you can't argue with me about the cost because it's a gift," Harry said quickly. "Your moms helped me decorated it and Ron you dad and brothers helped with the wards and the gardens," Harry explained. "Once you open the door for the first time it will see you as the owner and you will be able to change the wards to allow who you want to be able to see or enter the house. Right now it still sees me as the owner so I can see the house and enter at will."

Hermione and Ron were stunned at Harry's generosity. They knew to refuse would hurt Harry's feelings. So the newlyweds took the key that Harry handed them and entered their new home.

A/N: Well that is the end of the 5 chapter I don't know if I like the way it turned out but I had to write it as the my angel and my muse would not leave me alone. Maybe now they will let me have a break until Christmas but who knows with those too. Hope all who read or are reading this story have a wonderful holiday and Merry Christmas!

J2sweet


	6. How Ginger and ShyAnne came to be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever.

This chapter is a flashback to explain how Ginger and Shy-Anne came to be. Ron will not appear in this chapter.

Recap: Hermione and Ron return from their honeymoon. And received their wedding gift from Harry.

Chapter 6

How Ginger and Shy-Anne were Born

After the wedding and reception, Jane was sitting in the Living room thinking about how Hermione was acting during the wedding and the reception. She remembered how it all start so long ago….

{_Flashback}_

_Jason always called Hermione his little Shy-Anne. Even as a baby she would hid from anyone who was not her mom or dad. Jane had her own nickname for Hermione. She called her Ginger, when Hermione was born she had a heedful of ginger-colored hair. By the time she was one it had turned a dark brown but Jane still called her, her little Ginger._

_Hermione usually warmed up to a person after a while. But for some reason she never liked her uncle Shane. Shane was Jason's older brother. Shane was always trying to hold Hermione; she never allowed it for very long._

_When Hermione was five, Jason and Jane had planned to go to a dentist convention; it was a week long conference to be held in New York City. They could not stand to leave Hermione in England, but could not take her to the meetings and such at the conference. So they asked their nanny to travel with them and take care of Hermione. The nanny, Laura agreed to go._

_The day before the Granger family was suppose to leave on their trip, Shane stopped by the house. "Hello, Shane," Jane said when she opened the front door. "What brings you to this side of town?" "I just wanted to see my family before they left to go to the colonies." Jane laughed, "Its called America now not the colonies." Jason came downstairs to greet his brother. As the men greeted each other, Jane left the room to answer the phone. "Where is that pretty little girl of yours?" Shane asked. "Oh, she is upstairs deciding which of her dollies she is going to take with us to New York," Jason told his brother._

_Jane enters the room looking upset, their nanny was found in her flat. She had been sexual assaulted and beaten to a bloody mess. Jason looked at his wife and knew something was wrong. "Honey, what is it?" Jason asked her when he saw the tears running down her face. "Laura was just found in her flat raped and beaten" Jane wept. "We need to go and check on her at the hospital." "Oh Jason, we need to cancel our trip, we can't go now. Poor Laura will need us here." Jason asked, "Shane, can you stay here with Hermione so we can go check on Laura?" "Sure thing," came the reply. Jason rushed upstairs to let Hermione know they were leaving the house and that Uncle Shane was going to watch her. Hermione begged to go, she did not want to stay with Uncle Shane. "He is a meanie, daddy," Hermione wined. "He will not be mean to you Shy-Anne be good until we get back," "Daddy please don't leave me I want to go with you," Hermione begged. "You are staying here and I don't want to hear anymore about it!" Jason said as he and Jane walked out the door._

_As Hermione stood at the door watching her parents leave, Shane touches her shoulder. She turns around and looks frightfully up at her uncle. "Please be blue, please be blue," she thought as she looked at his eyes. They were the stormy gray of Uncle Jake. Hermione knew that Uncle Shane was not there at the moment, it was Uncle Jake. Hermione whimpered. Jake was Shane's other personality. Only Hermione knew about Jake, and he told her what would happen if she ever told anyone about him. "Do you know where they are going?" Jake questioned the five year old. He did not give her a chance to answer, "They are going to see your precious Laura. I told you what would happen if you told anyone about me, see what you made me do. I had to beat her to keep her from telling your parents about our special time. Now you have to be punished for causing all of this." Jake said menacingly. Hermione tried to run back to the safety of her bedroom. But she was not fast enough to get away from Jake. He caught her before she could even make it to the first step._

_At the hospital, Laura had just woke up. She started asking for the Grangers. As soon as Jane and Jason arrived, they were taken to Laura's Room. Laura looked around them looking for the most important member of the family. "Where is she? Where is Hermione?" she yelled. "Calm down she is with Shane, Laura." "Oh no, he is the last person she needs to be with," Laura exclaimed as she jumped from the bed and began to dress. "Laura what is going on?" Jason asked watching his daughter's nanny getting dressed. "Shane has MPD and his other personality is named Jake, he is the one who did this to me. He said he has been raping Hermione every time you leave her with Shane. She made me promise not to tell you. She told me yesterday, that she wanted to stay in New York so that she would not have to see Uncle Shane. She loves her uncle Shane but hates her Uncle Jake. I thought I could handle it without telling you about it. I called Shane over to my flat and told he to stay away from her until he got help for his problems with Jake. I told Shane if he did not stay away then I would call the Bobbies. I asked Hermione how she knew when it was Jake and when it was Shane. She told me that if his eyes were more blue than gray I was talking to Shane. If his eyes were more gray than blue then it was Jake. After I said what I had to say, his eyes went from blue to gray. He began beating me and ripping my clothes. He said that he would handle the little tattletale later." Laura stopped dressing and broke down in tears. Jason reached out to comfort her, but she backed away in fear. Jane came forward and took Laura in hand, helping her to finish dressing, but they needed to know what else Laura had to say. Jane encouraged her to continue to talk. "We have to get to the house before he kills her. He told me if I ever told the police or you what he had done he would kill her. He told me as he raped me that I was not as tight as her but I was a good fuck! He made me tell him that I liked it. He said that Hermione tells him all the time what a good dick he has. He wanted me to tell him the same. When I refused he beat me more. We have to hurry!" Laura was out the door and talking over her shoulder._

_They rushed back to the Granger house, but it was too late the damage was done. Shane was laying face down in the kitchen surrounded by a pool of blood with several knives in his back. Hermione lay a few meters away, beaten and raped. She was unconscious but breathing. The same could not be said for Shane; beside Shane's body written in blood was the words, "I am sorry for what Jake did"_

_At the moment Jake violated Hermione her personality split and Ginger and Shy-Anne came into being. Shy-Anne cried for Hermione's lose of her innocence, but Ginger accessed Hermione's magical core to save them. Ginger caused the knives in the butcher's block on the counter to fly across the room and stab Jake in the back. Hermione was in a coma for almost a year. From the time she woke from the coma, she was unaware of Ginger or Shy-Anne. _

_(A/N: The angel decided that you need to know why Hermione had MPD. IT is not known why Shane was suffering from this disorder as the reason died with him. This should also explain why Hermione does not know what is going on when one of the others is in control.)_

_Hermione had no memory of the rape and beating that she suffered at the hands of her uncle. Jason and Jane did not know Ginger and Shy-Anne had been created that day until sometime later. The Granger family continued with their lives until the dreams started._

_When Hermione was eight years old she began to dream about an evil monster that would beat her. The monster never had a face, only cold gray eyes. Hermione would wake up screaming in terror After about a year of these dreams Jason and Jane decided that Hermione should be told how her uncle really died. After they told her Hermione shut down and Ginger and Shy-Anne took over._

_Ginger did many bad and evil things while she was in control. She would kill small animals, terrorized younger children, and was very cruel to Hermione's parents. When Ginger would sleep Shy-Anne would try to fix all of the things Ginger had done. Jason and Jane did not know the names the personalities were called so they called them by the nicknames that they had given Hermione when she was a baby. Jane and Jason soon learned to tell the personalities from Hermione by the color of their eyes. It had been almost a year since they had seen the true color of their daughter's eyes. They wanted their little girl back. One day Ginger was caught pulling the feathers from a live bird just to see the pain it caused. When Jason found her he popped her on her bum, that night Ginger tried to kill Jason._

_They took her to see Dr. Dumble. Dr. Dumble promised to return Hermione to one personality instead of three. After about three sessions, it seemed to have worked. Ginger and Shy-Anne where gone, the Grangers had their little girl back. Jason and Jane decided to never tell Hermione about her other personalities No one else knew about her problem, she was home schooled after the incident with her uncle._

_{End of Flashback}_

May be we should have told her Jane thought as she sat in her living room….


	7. Evil Surfaces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever.

Recap: Jane has a flashback remembering how Ginger and Shy-Anne came to be. And she wonders if they have returned.

Chapter 7

Evil Surfaces

It had been 6 months since the wedding and life seemed to be fine. Ron went back to work at the ministry and Hermione stated working at the law firm Jones, Murray and Smith. Because Hermione studied both muggle and wizard law this was the perfect place for her to work as this firm handled both worlds. Ginger and Shy-Anne had been somewhat quiet. Ginger still came out when ever Ron and Hermione argued making the argument much worse. But after a few minutes of interfering, Ginger would be exhausted. She was still bound by Hermione's magic, but the binds were getting weaker each time she interfered. Shy-Anne, who was not a threat to Hermione or Hermione's loved ones was not bound, would then try and repair the damage that Ginger had done. Shy-Anne kept the balance so that Ron and Hermione would not fall apart. As before Hermione was still unaware of Ginger and Shy-Anne's existence.

Hermione was on her way home. She was so excited. Her first big case, she had finally gotten her first big case. No more traffic tickets and nonsense about proper broom use. She would be defending a muggle who was accused of murdering her husband. She believed in her client, this was an innocent woman. The trail was to be held in London and as it was a muggle trail she would have to stay in London until it was over. Mr. Jones reminded Hermione that she would not be able to use her magic at all while on this case. It was one of the rules of being a lawyer in both worlds. In the depths of her mind Ginger was making plans to be free of Hermione's bond. She would take over this body. She did not want any one to suspect anything until she could figure out how to rid this body of Hermione and Shy-Anne.

Ron had big news when he got home. He had finally gotten a big mission. There was a ring of wizards that were thought to be selling dangerous, dark artifacts to muggles. Then when the artifacts nearly killed the person they would offer to take it back at a higher cost than they had sold it to them for. His mission would take him to the continent, the ministry wanted to catch them in the act.

Hermione told Ron about her case and Ron told Hermione about his mission. They hated that they maybe apart for a week or more but both of them know that it was a chance to advance their careers. Plus with the advancement came the possibility of one of them quitting their job when they decided to have children in the future. Hermione had made reservations at the Golden Broom so that they could celebrate. They had a good laugh when Ron told Hermione that he had also made reservations there for them too. After a great dinner and some dancing the couple returned home to celebrate in a more private way. Ron made love to his wife for half of the night. As Ron fell asleep, Hermione went to sleep as well. Shy-Anne got up and packed bags for both of them. She knew that Ron would not remember half of what he needed to take on his trip. And Hermione would pack too much. She packed two weeks of clothes for each of them, just in case either case went longer then suspected. After she was all done, she curled back in the bed with Ron and let Hermione's body rest.

As suspected the stack out took longer than they thought. Ron and his partner, Draco, were keeping an eye on the wizards in question. They had been in the field for two weeks now. Ron missed Hermione terribly. He had not received a letter from her in over a week. Hew was starting to get really worried. Draco snapped at Ron "Hey, I need you to focus here, your wife is fine, Ron. She is the brightest witch of this age remember." "I know that Hermione is just as comfortable in the muggle world as she is in this one, but I can't help but feel something is wrong." Draco tried to reassure his friend, it helped a little.

The two had made a truce when they entered the Auror academy. The truce soon turned into a friendship when Ron walked in to the shower to find Draco cornered by three other cadets. They had beaten him to a pulp and were just about to rape him with Ron stopped them. He made sure that the three cadets were sent off to Azkaban. He also helped Draco keep up with his written work while he recovered in the hospital. Ron wanted to believe his friend but something was still bothering him. Just as Ron was about to go and owl his wife, to check if she was ok, they got the break in the case they needed. The two wizards they had been watching for the last week were selling a cursed bracelet to a young man. If the man gave the bracelet to his wife it would make her believe that he was cheating on her no matter what he said or did. The curse would continue to affect the wife until she killed her husband or the bracelet was removed. The two wizards that were caught agreed to give the names of the others in their ring for a lighter sentence. After two weeks the pair were finally able to return home. Ron hurried through his report and rushed home hoping to see Hermione waiting for him. But to his great disappointment all he found was a letter from his wife saying that she would not be writing to him until the case was over. One of the jurors had spoke to the press about the case. The judge now had everyone involved with the case sequestered. It would take at least a week to find a juror to replace the one who had talked. Ron knew that he could not visit his wife now with out causing more of a problem for her. He had been given a week off to visit with his wife, but instead he would visit his family.

Ginger had done it! She had finally been able to free herself form the binds that had kept her imprisoned inside of Hermione's mind. She could finally control Hermione's body again. The fact that the trial was running long than the original two weeks had helped a lot. You see as long as Hermione was using her magic, the binds were renewed. But because she had not used her magic in almost a month Ginger had been able to free herself completely. Ginger thought that her plans were coming together nicely. She would not put her plan into action until it was safe to do magic. Yes, Ginger knew magic. While Shy-Anne slept the 7 years at Hogwarts Ginger studied right alongside Hermione. Ginger could not wait until this whole sham of a trial was over, so she could get ride of Shy-Anne and Hermione. She did not want anyone to suspect that Ginger was back, not that anyone but their cow of a mother and dumb as dirt father knew. Ginger wanted to keep it that way. She allowed Hermione to continue to control their body while they were still in the muggle world. Ginger could not figure out how to get the two goody-goodies out of this body without destroying them all. She could not let Hermione know that she was there. Hermione knew about Shy-Anne now. But she thought Shy-Anne was that still small voice that kept her on the right path. Ginger could still hid behind Shy-Anne, it was not time to get rid of her yet, also Ginger had found out that because of Shy-Anne being the child like innocence of Hermione's mind if she was hurt or removed, they would all die. The same would happen if Ginger or Hermione were removed. They were bonded together in such a way that they could not live without each other.

Ginger always waited until the end of the day when Hermione had been escorted back to her hotel, ate and showered before taking over the body for the night. She had found a way to get Shy-Anne to sleep when she was in control. That way the little snitch could not make Hermione aware of her presents. Shy-Anne still believed that Ginger was bound. As the goody-goodies slept, Ginger searched through magic books that she had hidden in their suitcase. She just had to find a way to get rid of those two. She found some very interesting dark spells that she may have use for later but nothing that she could use to merge or kill Hermione and Shy-Anne. Yes, she was willing to kill them if it meant she did not have to share this body with them any more. During the day Hermione continue to fight for her client and at night Ginger continue to study book after book of spells.

It took another two weeks to finish the case. After a month and a half Hermione could go home to her husband. Not only did she could she go home she had won her first big case. She decided not to tell Ron she was coming home, it would be a surprise.

Mr. Jones met Hermione at the train station. "Great Job, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. If you keep winning case like that you will make partner in two years!" Mr. Jones said enthusiastically. "Thank you, sir," Hermione said feeling a little proud of herself. "Your husband has been by the office almost every day asking how you are doing. I guess he misses his wife a bit," chuckled Mr. Jones. The partners and I have deiced to give you two weeks off so you can spend some quality time together." "That is very generous of you Mr. Jones. But Ron still has to go to work at the ministry of Magic. He is an Auror, so I don't know if he can just take time off like that," Hermione stated somewhat sadly. With a big smile, Mr. Jones said, "I thought about that so I called in a few favors, and had your husband assigned to take care of one of our most promising up-and coming attorney. She is going to be in a secret location at 155 Happy Home Lane." Hermione laughed at the fact that Mr. Jones just told her the address to her home. Shy-Anne could not contain herself and hugged Mr. Jones. Hermione shocked at the reaction, quickly pulled away. Mr. Jones just chuckled, and told Hermione he would have a case for her to work on after her holiday.

Hermione rushed home to prepare for Ron's arrival. She cooked his favorite dinner, set the table and put some wine aside to chill. When everything was perfect downstairs she went upstairs and took a shower. She put on a sexy cobalt blue teddy with a matching robe. She dabbed Ron's favorite perfume on her neck and wrist. After she was dressed, she prepared the bedroom. She placed candles around the room and bed. She conjured up some rose petals and spread them across the bed and the floor leading to the bed. Just as she finished with the bedroom she heard the sounds of the front door being opened. She hurried down the stairs stopping at the bottom. Ron hung up his coat and turned around. When he saw Hermione standing there, he smiled the biggest smile in the world. He ran to Hermione and gave her a kiss that was so passionate that it left Hermione breathless. Ron scooped Hermione up into his arms and started for the bedroom. "Baby, I cooked your favorite dinner," Hermione said between kisses. "We can warm it up later," Ron said. Hermione waved her hand a put a warming charm on the food.

Ron laid Hermione on the bed, slipped his clothes off in record time and joined Hermione on the bed. Two hours later, Ron and Hermione laid in each others arms very satisfied. Ginger had been asleep since the night before, as she awoke Ginger realized that someone was holding her. "Damn, I forgot about the red-headed oaf," Ginger thought angrily. "Well I will let them have tonight. It will be the last time they will enjoy each others company. Ha Ha Ha. I will have to drive him away because as long as he is around I will not be able to separate myself from these whinny ass babies. Maybe I can try some of those spells I found when I was researching. Ha Ha Ha," Ginger laughed evilly as she went back to her secret place in Hermione's mind. Not aware of the trouble that was on it way the couple went downstairs to eat. Dinner was soon finished and the happy couple was back upstairs for round two.

A/N: Well Ginger has a plan. What will Ginger do to Hermione and Ron now? You will have to wait and see. I will update soon. Hope you enjoy and review.

J2sweet


	8. Ron meets Ginger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever.

Recap: Hermione returns for the muggle world after wining the court case. Ginger has removed the magical bond that kept her from taking over. Hermione and Ron have a romantic evening and both get some time off work.

Chapter 8

Ron meets Ginger

Ron woke up and looked at his beautiful wife as she slept on. He had missed her so much while she had been in the muggle world. Ron watched Hermione sleep for a few more minutes. With thoughts of pampering his wife, Ron gets out of the bed and ran a bath for Hermione. He put in her favorite bath oils and bubble bath. When all was ready he went back into the room and gently woke Hermione. "Sweetheart, wake up," Ron said as he kissed Hermione. "I am going to get you some breakfast while you take a bath; the tub is all ready for you." Hermione stretched and smiled at Ron. "Thank you, love that sounds great." After a quick kiss Ron went downstairs as Hermione got up to take advantage of the hot bath.

Hermione walked into the bathroom, a strange sensation came over her and she felt a bit dizzy and light headed. She grabbed onto the sink to keep from falling over her head started to spin so much. Hermione looked into the mirror and gasped at what she saw there; there was another person looking back at her, then she heard the voice that she had been hearing for weeks. "Hello Hermione," Ginger sneered. "Who are you?" Hermione questioned. "Ha Ha Ha, I forgot that no one ever told you about me. I am you my dear, well the bad part of you anyway. My name is Ginger and I am tired of being trapped in your mind with the crybaby. Your mother never told you about me she just told you that you had been sick for a long time. Well while you are locked in the little bit of space that I am going to give you and the crybaby she can explain who and what I am." Ginger stated. "_**Redimio Hermione and Shy-Anne inside meus mens**_1_**" **_Hermione could see herself again in the mirror but something was different. Suddenly Hermione realized that she was not looking at herself in the mirror, she was looking at her face through Ginger's eyes. Hermione tried desperately to get out of her own mind only to find that her magic would not work. What in the hell was going on. She felt herself being be pulled into a small corner of her mind. As Hermione arrived into the mental cage that Ginger had prepared for her she noticed a small girl crying in the corner. "Are you Shy-Anne?" Hermione asked. The little girl looked up, wiped her eyes and said "Yes! Oh Hermione, I am so sorry! I have been trying to stop her but I am just not that strong and I can't use magic like you and Ginger. I tried to warn you but Ginger caught me and locked me up in here." "How did you and Ginger get in my mind and why are we locked up in here?" Hermione wanted to know. Shy-Anne began to explain how Ginger and she were created and about the doctor that performed the spell that locked them away in Hermione's mind. Shy-Anne also explained how Ginger was able to break the bond that held her.

While Hermione was founding out about her past, Ginger was beginning her plan for the future; plan A get rid of Ron. She needed the house free of any and all distractions to perform the incantation need to free her from having to lock Hermione and Shy-Anne in her mind. She wanted this body for herself; she was tired of sharing her existence with the two goody two shoes. Plus she did not want Hermione escaping as she had done. Ginger had come across a spell that would allow her to do some horrible things to Ron; by the time she was done he would run from the house and never want to see Hermione again. "I have to convince him that I am Hermione, which should not be too hard. He is dim-witted anyway," Ginger thought. Ginger climbed into the bath to relax and plan the break up of Hermione and Ron.

After making up her mind on where to start Ginger got out of the tub and began to get dressed. Ginger put on some old faded jeans and a black tank top. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Ron walked through the door with breakfast on a tray. Ron kissed Ginger on the cheek. "Are you ready for something to eat? Mom just fire-called I hope you don't mind I told her we would come by for lunch," Ron said as he set the tray down on the little table in the middle of the room. Ginger knew that she would not be able to handle all of the red-headed idiots. She had planned to work on Ron for a couple of days before she got rid of him. "We will not be able to go see your family today, Ron," Ginger said. "You had better go and call her back and let her know." "Why can't we go?" Ron asked as he turned around. "Oh honey I wanted you all to myself for a few days," said Ginger sweetly. "OH!!" Ron said with a smile. "I will just send her an owl." As Ron was writing the letter to his mother, Ginger sat down to eat. She was mad that he would just make plans without asking what she wanted to do. Ron called Pig, tied the letter to his foot, and sent him to his mother's. He also included a note to Harry that he and Hermione would be busy for the next couple of days and asked if they could reschedule the surprise party that had been planned for that night.

By the time Ron had sent out the letters, Ginger had worked herself in to quite a state. She was furious. When Ron came to the table, Ginger pulled out Hermione's wand and put a full body bind spell2 on him. "Damn it, Hermione what the fuck are you doing," Ron yelled as he hit the floor. "Stop calling me by that name!!" Ginger screamed. "I will tell you what is going on you stupid ass. I am taking over. I don't know why she married you she could have done so much better. I would not have to go through all of this bullshit if she had just fallen in love with Draco or Blasie. They would have happily set me free."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" stated Ron. Ginger levitated Ron to the bed and dropped him in the middle. She released the body bind and magically tied his hands to the headboard and feet to the footboard. "My name is Ginger, I was one of the personalities that your mother-in-law neglected to tell you about. Your wife had no idea I was even existed until today when I locked her up. That stupid meddling old man that you call Professor Dumbledore, posed as a doctor and used Hermione's magic to bind me and Shy-Anne when we where eight. I could see what was going on but could not control anything around me. I have been locked in Hermione's mind for years. The spell Dumbledumbass used started to weaken just before we started at Hogwarts. But once we were in the magical world and Miss goody-goody started using her magic the bond became stronger. But when she went to law school for a year it allowed the bond to weaken again your honeymoon allowed it to weaken more. But the last straw, so to speak, for the bond was when we spent all that time not using magic during the court case. Now I am free and I plan to stay that way. I am going to get rid of Hermione and Shy-Anne and you. But first we are going to have some fun.

A/N: I think I will end this chapter here. Watch for the next update. Just to let you know it is going to be abuse in the next chapter.

1All the spells in this story are English words translated into latin. Redimio(Name) inside meus mens = bind(Name) inside my mind

2 I know that you can't talk when a full body bind is in place but in my story you can.


	9. Losing a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**The following chapter will include animal cruelty, senseless violence against both an animal and a person, and the death of a beloved pet and friend.**

A/N: As always thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever. If you want a really good read, check out LoyalSlytherinForever's trilogy.

Recap: Hermione is trapped in her mind with Shy-Anne. Ginger forms a plan to get rid of Ron slowly, but loses her temper and decides it's time to punish him for marrying Hermione.

Chapter 9

Where to Start

Ginger paces in front of the bed ranting about how Ron was ruining her plans. "Why did you have to be so stupid? You could not leave well enough. You think you wear the pants in this relationship. Well you are wrong. I am in charge now you stupid red headed moron. Merlin I hate you so much. If it would not get me sent to Azkaban you would be dead before the sun set. But after I have my fun with you, you will wish you were dead." Ginger said menacingly. "If you do anything to me you will still go to Azkaban, spousal abuse is still a crime," Ron stated hotly. "After I am done with you, you will not want to tell anyone about what happened, and since you will not know if I am Hermione or me you will never send your precious wife to Azkaban." Ginger laughed evilly. "You are such a bitch; I can't believe that you are a part of Hermione. You are more evil than…." "Shut the fuck up!!!" screamed Ginger as she put a silencing charm on Ron.

Just then she heard something tapping at the window. Ginger went to the window and opened it up, in flew Pig with his usual enthusiasm. Ginger closed the window with an evil grin. She thought back to the time she was pulling feathers from a bird and that pansy Jason had stopped her. She could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Ginger took the letter tied to Pig's foot and set it on the desk. Ginger wanted to see how Ron would react to her killing his precious little owl. She called to Pig; as soon as the little pygmy owl landed on her hand she grabbed him. After putting cloth on his feet so that he could not use his talons, Ginger tied Pig's feet together; then she bound his beak with a spell so that he could not peak at her either. When she was sure that there was no way the bird could get away or hurt her, she pulled a chair beside the bed giving Ron a clear view of what she was about to do. Ginger removed the silencing charm from Ron. "Before we get started on our little fun time, Ron, I had better make sure we can't be interrupted," Ginger spoke in a very dreamy voice. Ron wondered if it was possible for a split personality to have a split personality. Ginger conjured up a cage and put Pig in it and then walked out the door.

Ginger went downstairs; she changed the wards on the house put up anti-apparate spells, anti-port key spells, closed off the floo, made the house unplottable, and put a forget-me charm on the front gate. She locked all the windows and doors with a special password, so that without the right password you could not enter or exit the house. As a final touch she put up several strong silencing charms. She know she would need them for what she was about to do. Ginger headed back to the bedroom, and levitated both Ron and Pig to a guest room; the room was all white with a big four poster bed in the center of the room. Ginger dropped Ron on the bed. Ron was screaming and ranting about being let go and that if he got out of this he would find a way to get Ginger back. Ginger just laughed. "I have to sleep in that room and I don't want to get blood everywhere so you will be staying here." Ginger pulled up a chair and transformed the table into a bucket. She sat down and Accioed Pig's cage to her. As Ron watched in horror Ginger began to snatch Pig's feathers out one by one sometimes taking with the feather a chunk of flesh. The pain was evident in the little owl's eyes as it shrieked with every pull. Ron was not doing any better. He screamed as she pulled each feather. Ron began to beg Ginger to please let Pig go and to stop this madness. Ginger just laughed and told him to shut up. The terror continued for hours as Ginger to great joy in causing as much pain the small owl and Ron as she could. She had broken both Pig's legs and wings; by the time she was done plucking the defenseless bird bald, Pig was dead from lose of blood. Ron had stopped screaming a couple of hours ago, but was still tied to the bed weeping helplessly as he watch the woman who looked like his wife kill his winged friend. Ginger knew that the bird was dead two hours ago, right around the time Ron had stopped screaming, but wanted to know what an owl looked like bald had kept pulling feathers.

Ginger had removed all the feathers except the ones on Pig's head, she knew that if she started ripping out those feathers that the bird would have died a lot sooner that she wanted. Now what was she to do with this dead bird? Ginger got an idea. She conjured up a knife and cut off Pig's head and placed it beside Ron, causing Ron to start screaming again and trying to get away from the cold dead eyes of his bird. Ginger took the rest of the bird out of the room. Ron cried and cried over the lose he felt, sick at how cruel Ginger was. He turned his head as far to the side as he could and begin to empty the contents of his stomach, which was not much as he had not eaten all day.

Ginger returned to the room carrying a tray. "Are you hungry my little jackass?" Ginger asked in a syrupy voice. She transformed the bucket that she had put the feathers in back into a table and sat the tray on top. "Would you like something to eat Ronniekins? I made this special just for you." Ginger preened as she lifted the lid of the tray. There in the middle of the dish sat Pig's body. The evil witch had cooked his owl. "You will eat it, Ron," She said. "NO! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS YOU BITCH? YOU TORUCHED ME ALL DAY BY MAKING ME WATCH YOU KILL MY FRIEND AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO EAT HIM? NEVER!" Ron shouted. "You will eat this food Ron you have no choice in the matter. _**operor ut EGO to order**_1_**" **_ Ginger stated as she pointed her wand at Ron. She released Ron from the bed. Ron could not stop himself from going to sit at the table. He wore a look of horror as he could not stop himself from picking up the bird on the plate. He cried as he began to eat his friend. Ginger did not allow him to stop until he had finished the whole thing. She made him lick his fingers clean. She handed him a towel to wipe his face and hands, before sending him back to the bed. Ron laid down on the bed; Ginger tied him back up before releasing him from the curse. "Was your bird tasty?" laughed Ginger with sadistic glee. "You are a monster," Ron said still crying. "Oh shut up you big baby. You eat chicken all the time what is the difference between that and eating owl, oh yeah that was your friend. Ha ha." Ginger cast the follow me spell again. As the spell took effect Ginger united Ron's hands and feet. Ron removed all his clothes and turned over and laid down on his stomach on the bed. He reached his hands above his head so that Ginger could retie him to the bed. Ginger conjured up a whip.

A/N: Please don't be mad at my angel of creativity she was asleep for most of this chapter. She does not like violence. Sorry about the cliffhanger but my angel of creativity and my muse of disorder are both hungry and have not eaten all day. I had better go and feed them now or they may go on strike. I will update again soon.

1 operor ut EGO to order = do as I command This spell is an ancient spell that has as much power as the Imperius Curse without having to use verbal commands. The victim of the curse will aware of everything they are doing but powerless to stop it. I am calling it the follow me spell.


	10. Scream for me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**This chapter will contain physical abuse and rape. You have been told.**

A/N: As always thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever. If you want a really good read, check out LoyalSlytherinForever's trilogy.

Recap: Ginger has locked Hermione away with Shy-Anne. Ron has been tied up and made to watch the murder of his owl, Pig. Ginger cooked Pig and made Ron eat him.

Chapter 10

Scream for Me

Ron was face down, naked, and tied to the bed. 'What is this mad woman about to do to me now? What ever happens I can not let her break me. I will be strong for Hermione, Pig and even Shy-Anne. I hope I can get my wife back.' thought Ron. Ginger sat down on the side of the bed and ran the back of the whip down Ron's back, "You have those ugly freckles everywhere. They are even in the crack of your ass. Let's see if I can remove a few of them." Ginger stood up beside the bed; she drew back the whip and let it fall on Ron's back. Ron refused to make a sound. He would not give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Ron tried to break free of the magical ropes that held him to the bed. The whip tore at his back as he struggled to get free. The more he struggled the faster Ginger plied the whip. She was waiting for him to scream and beg her to stop. After about ten minutes of trying to beat the freckles from his back, Ginger realized that Ron was not going to beg or scream just from being beat.

Ginger thought, 'He is tougher then I thought. I want to hear him scream again, I want him to beg. What to do what to do?' The idea suddenly came to her. Ginger conjured up a bucket of steaming hot water. "Ron you are being so brave, you will not even scream. You cried over that stupid bird but will not cry when I am beating you," Ginger said. "You will scream for me, Ron." "No I will not you will have to but your little spell on me to make me scream again," Ron said. "No you will scream without the spell," Ginger stated with a hateful gleam in her eyes.

Ginger took a ladle of the steaming hot water and poured it on Ron's freshly opened wounds. Even with his back being on fire, Ron refused to scream. He would not scream just to make this bitch happy. Ginger was getting pissed; she needed to make him scream. She needed it her body craved it. Ginger needed to think. Ginger looked at the man lying on the bed looking furious. She had to break his spirit but how? Ginger dumped the bucket of water on Ron hoping to get a scream, Ron did not react at all she was furious and stomped from the room.

Ginger went to the study to try and find some way to make Ron scream. She did not really know why her body was acting the way it was but she knew that she had to release this tension that she felt building. She did not know what the tension was but she had to relieve it; it was making her go crazy. (A/N Like she was not already there.) She sat in the study thinking. She decided that she would go a torment Hermione and Shy-Anne for a while, maybe if she could get them to scream she would feel better.

Ginger concentrated on going into her mind.1 She stands in front of the cell door2 looking in at the other two sides of her sitting huddle together comforting each other. Ginger sneers. "What is wrong with you two goody-goodies?" "How could you do those things to him, Ginger? You have beaten him, killed his owl, and made him eat it. You are a monster," Hermione said as she moved towards the cell door. Hermione grabbed Ginger by the hair and tried to pull her through the bars. Hermione pulled a chunk of Ginger's hair out. "You evil, bitch! I swear when I get out of here I am going to kill you!" Hermione screamed. Ginger disappeared and reappeared a few feet from the cage. "You will pay for that. You thought your sweet husband was in pain before you just wait. And you will have to watch it all." Ginger said as she left.

Hermione crashed to the floor in tears. Shy-Anne rushed over to Hermione, she held her until Hermione stopped crying. Shy-Anne looked at Hermione and smiled. "Hermione, I need you to look at something for me. Check my head for me please it hurts right here." When Hermione began to check Shy-Anne's head she noticed a chunk of hair missing. Hermione looked at the floor and saw a piece of the hair that she had pulled from Ginger's head. "Shy-Anne, check and see if any of my hair is missing," Hermione said excitedly. Shy-Anne checked and told Hermione that she was not missing any hair. That gave Hermione an idea on how to get rid of Ginger. While Hermione and Shy-Anne were trying ways to leave this mental cage, Ginger decided that she was too tired to go and beat Ron right now. Ginger went to her room and laid down for a well deserved nap. Unfortunately for Ginger, that was not to be. Soon after she fell asleep, the dreams, that had only affected Hermione before started to come to Ginger. The feeling of Jake ripping off her clothes, the smell of his breath in her face as he leaned over her, the pain of him punching her in the face repeatedly, the feeling of him raping her all came back. Ginger woke drenched in sweat, breathing erratically. It had seemed so real, like Jake was back and raping them all over again. You would think that this dream would cause Ginger to have some remorse for the things she had already done to Ron; but it only gave her an idea on how to break the red head, she would have to get her ancient book of spell to see if the spell she needed was there. Ginger ran down to the study and got her ancient spell book, after searching for about 5 minutes she found it the spell she needed to hurt the goody-goody and break the moron.

The curse was called planto adversus3, and it would change anything from its original form to its exact opposite. Ginger was eager to try this new spell but first she needed to find a counter curse. After another five minutes of research she found it, reverto ut ego4, perfect there was a way to make them both pay.

'I will get something to eat and then I will have my revenge.' Ginger thought. Ginger makes herself a ham and cheese sandwich, as she is slicing the ham she nicks her finger with the knife. "Damn it," Ginger yells. She gets a little of the juice from the ham in her cut. The salt burns, and Ginger smiles as she heals the small cut. 'That will make it even more fun' she thought. Ginger eats her sandwich and prepares for the fun she is about to have.

Ron listened for Ginger to leave after the savage beating she had given him. When he knew that she was gone, Ron cried. Ron cried for his friend, he cried for his wife, he cried for himself and he cried for the pain to stop. His back was on fire from the many lashes that Ginger had put there and from the scalding hot water she had dumped on him. After a several minutes of sobbing, Ron drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.

(A/N: Ron will be raped in the following paragraphs. If you do not want to read about rape then stop here. Go no further. You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens by reading the recap.)

When Ron woke up several hours later, Ginger had not returned. Ron wondered where the psycho was and what she was up to. As the thought crossed his mind, Ginger came through the door. She did not come in empty handed; she had a bowl of salt and the whip with her. Ron glared at her, "Came to torment me some more for your amusement?" Ron asked the psychotic woman. "Yes." Was her only response as she began to beat Ron with the whip again, reopening the lashes that had already closed. The beating only last for a few minutes before she stopped and went to pick up the bowl, Ron did not know what was in the bowl, but figured she would feed him Pig's entrails now. Instead, Ginger stuck her hand in the bowl and began sprinkling the salt onto Ron's open wounds. Ron did not make a sound as the stinging started, tears ran down his face from the pain but he would not cry out. Even when Ginger started rubbing the salt into his back, Ron continued to remain stoic and silent.

"Still not going to scream," Ginger said as the tension that she felt earlier continued to build. "Fine, I did not want to resort to this but you leave me no chose. You will scream for me, Ron Weasley." "Planto adversus" Ginger said as she pointed the wand to her crouch. Ginger could feel her female parts changing into male parts. It felt a little funny but very pleasant to the strange psychotic woman. Ron watched in horror as Ginger took off her pants and showed off her new appendage. The fear was clear in Ron's eyes, "What are you going to do with that?" he questioned. "Its do late to be scared now little Ronniekins, you are going to get what is coming to you now." Ginger laughed as she shoved a pillow under Ron so that he would be at the right angle. Before Ron could say another word, Ginger mounted him. Without using any lubricate or preparing Ron at all, Ginger shoved her cock into him. Ron could not stop screaming now. The pain was unbearable; Ron could feel the blood from his backside running down his legs. "Beg me to stop," Ginger moaned as she continued to abuse Ron's bottom. "Ron was in so much pain he begged her to stop. "To late, I think I like doing this." Ginger realized that she could change the pitch of his screams and his begging just by how much force she used. There was no pleasure for Ron but Ginger seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal.

Suddenly Ginger got a strange feeling in her new parts. She did not know what it was but she knew if she kept doing what she was that something wonderful was going to happen at the end. Ginger started moving faster and faster trying to find what the sensation would lead to. After another ten minutes it happened. The goal that Ginger had been striving for, her first orgasm, the orgasm was so strong that Ginger passed out on top of Ron.

Ginger woke up after only a few minutes, Ron was still sobbing into the mattress but there was someone new in the room. Actually there were two new someones in the room. Ginger did not understand how she was seeing it but there they were, Hermione and Shy-Anne laying in the floor in perfect bodies for them. They were unconscious. Ginger thought that her mind was playing tricks on her, she was dreaming, or this was a side effect of the curse she had used to rape Ron, she just was not sure. Ginger quickly tied the two girls up just to be safe and went into her mind to see if they were still there; to her shock and surprise the cage was empty. 'Now all I have to do is get rid of the bodies and I will be free' Ginger thought.

A/N: Sorry if this is too graphic or not graphic enough. I have never written anything like this before and I did not want to offend anyone too much. Thanks for reading. Please review.

1 In case it was not clear before, anytime the story indicates that the personalities are speaking to each other their will be three separate bodies. "The girls" can interact with each other. For ex. Ginger can slap Shy-Anne and only Shy-Anne and Hermione will feel the pain. If Shy-Anne hits Ginger only Ginger and Hermione will feel it.

2 Remember that Hermione and Shy-Anne are locked away inside the mind. In this story the mind is much like a house so that it has doors and windows. The windows let Hermione and Shy-Anne view what is going on outside of the mind.

3 planto adversus = make opposite

4 reverto ut ego = return to self


	11. Almost Got Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. Thanks you for the review ObsessedRHShipper. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever. If you want a really good read, check out LoyalSlytherinForever's trilogy.

Recap: Ginger used a spell to change her genital to a man's and raped Ron. Hermione and Shy-Anne are free and have their own bodies.

Chapter 11

Almost Got Away

Ginger left her mind and returned to the real world. Ginger wondered how the two bitches had got out. She did not think she had set them free; they had to have figured out a way to escape. Back in the real world, Ginger stared at the two females, as she walked over to them she thought about waking Hermione and making her tell her how they had escaped. But as she reached them she changed her mind knowing even if either one know the answer they would not tell her, so instead she tighten their ropes. As ginger turned to leave, she noticed that Ron had stopped crying and seemed to be asleep. She checked his binds and left the room. Ginger went back to the master bedroom, she was tired. She would figure out how the goody-goodies got out and what to do with them in the morning. Ginger crawled in the bed and quickly fell asleep. Ginger had not been sleep long before she began to dream about raping Ron and Hermione.

Meanwhile, in the white room, Ron was awake. Ron had only been pretending to have passed out in the hopes that Ginger would not violate him again. Ron heard the door open and close again, he remained still for another five minutes just to be sure she was gone. When he opened his eyes, Ron saw the two females still out cold. He had seen them pop into existence when Ginger passed out. One of them looked just like his Hermione, her brown hair hung down to the middle of her back. Her hair lay in soft waves just like Hermione's did when ever they would go out for the evening. The other female was a child, and she looked just like the muggle pictures of Hermione that hung in Jane's house. The little girl looked to be about eight years old. Her hair was curly and quite bushy just like when Ron first meet Hermione on the train going to Hogwarts.

As Ron continued to stare at the two other people, Shy-Anne opened her eyes. Shy-Anne looked around expecting to see the cage Ginger had locked her and Hermione up in. The last thing she remembered was Hermione covering her eyes as Ginger changed her private parts.1 She had heard Ron screaming and crying but had no idea as to why. When Shy-Anne's eyes met Ron's, Ron began to question the little girl. "Who are you?" Ron asked in a horse raspy voice. "My name is Shy-Anne. I am the Hermione's other personality. Do you know where I am and why am I tied up? And where is Hermione?" Shy-Anne kept her eyes on Ron's face, as he was still naked tied to the bed. "You are in the white room in Weasly House," Ron answered. "I suppose you are tied up because Ginger does not want you to leave. But are you trying to tell me that the person tied up behind you is my wife? You can't be another of Hermione's personalities because MPD means that there are several personalities in one body. Plus Hermione is 24 years old; you are too young to be one of her personalities. Are you just an illusion that Ginger has set up to mess with my mind and make me crazy?"

Without answering Ron's question, Shy-Anne turned her head so that she could see Hermione." Hermione, wake up! Hermione! Wake up Hermione, something weird is going on. Hermione please wake up I'm scared. Hermione!" Shy-Anne was about to start panicking 'I can't feel Hermione. Is she breathing I can't tell like this.' "Ron is Hermione breathing. She won't wake up and answer me." Shy-Anne said. Ron saw that the little girl's eyes were filling with tears; she looked like she was afraid. Ron decided to believe the little girl and try to wake up Hermione. "Hermione, wake up. You are scaring Shy-Anne. Wake up love." Ron pleased with his wife.

Hermione could hear voices talking and calling her name, she slowly opened her eyes. "It's ok Shy-Anne I am right here, sweetie." Hermione said feeling a little groggy. As Hermione looked around the room, she realized that she was in the white room of her house. Her back was pressed up against Shy-Anne's back. 'How is it I can feel Shy-Anne but I see this room in as if I was in my house instead of being locked in my mind.' Hermione thought. As she continued to scan the room her eyes stopped at the bed when she saw Ron. Hermione tried to get up, she realized at that moment she was tied to Shy-Anne. "Hermione you are awake!" Ron and Shy-Anne said at the same time. "Yes, I am awake," Hermione said in her matter-of-fact way. "Hermione, how did we get here? The last thing I remember is you covering my eyes, when Ginger said that strange spell. Does this mean we are no longer in your body, Ginger got us out?" Shy-Anne questioned. "I guess we have our own bodies now Shy-Anne. I don't know what happened exactly, but I have a theory. But we will talk about that later, first let get out of these ropes and get Ron out of here before that psycho comes back," Hermione said. As Hermione talked she was untying the ropes that bound her hands. She freed Shy-Anne and had just untied Ron's hands when Ginger came bursting through the door.

Ginger fired a stunner at Hermione before she could move out of the way. Shy-Anne fell to the floor stunned as well. Ginger thought that the little girl had fainted at the sight of her. She quickly refastened Ron's ropes before he could finish untied his feet, tied Shy-Anne back up and levitated Hermione to the wall and chained her there. Ginger had forgotten how good Hermione had always been at untying ropes. Uncle Jake had tied her up many times before.

Ginger was furious. They had almost escaped. If she had not put a spell on Ron's ropes to notify her if they had been released, the trio would have got away. They would pay for their escape attempt. Ginger woke Hermione, which also woke Shy-Anne but Ginger had her back to the little girl and did not notice that she was linked to Hermione. "So you thought you could just run off with my toy boy." "Look Ginger, just let us go and we will give you enough money to go away forever. No one has to know that you were even here." Hermione said trying to reason with the crazy woman. "You would just love that wouldn't you? I could just walk away and you could have the happy ending you have always wanted," Ginger said bitterly. "Sorry Hermione, no way, I have other plan for the three of you. I was going to wait until the morning, but since you woke me up we can start having fun now. But before we start that tell me, how did you and Shy-Anne get free?"

Hermione decides that she needed to block her bond with Shy-Anne before Ginger decided to abuse her. Hermione did not want Shy-Anne to feel what Ginger would do to her. To give herself time to block the bond, Hermione figured that answering Ginger's question would give her the time she needed. "I don't know how we got free but I believe it happened when you had your orgasm. Since I am the main personality and the spell that locked you and Shy-Anne in my mind was not casted by me, but by Professor Dumbledore, you were not able to break free when I had sex and my first orgasm. But you cast the spell to lock me in so the spell released me when you found your release, and I was touching Shy-Anne at the time so it released her as well. I am not sure why we got new bodies and were separated form you." Hermione explained as she successes in blocking the bond that she shared with Shy-Anne. She kept the bond with Ginger opened for the moment because she planned to use it later to destroy her. Ginger listened to Hermione drown on and on about her theory. She decides that she would check it out later for herself.

"Well thanks for the magic lesson, Hermione. But I think I am in the mood for a little more fun. So who is going to go first?" Ginger asked with a sneer. "Ginger I know that I am in no position to bargain, but please don't hurt Shy-Anne she is just an innocent little girl. I don't care what you do to me but please don't hurt her.: Hermione pleaded. "You are right you are in no position to bargain. But I am not a monster; I would never hurt a child. I will but her in the study until I am finished having my fun," Ginger stated. Ginger used magic to transport Shy-Anne to the study and lock her in. "Now, I can have some fun with the both of you." Ginger laughed.

A/N: I am almost done with Chapter 12 I will be posting it soon. Hope you enjoy this one. I hope did not confuse anyone with my explanation of how Shy-Anne and Hermione got new bodies and escaped Hermione's mind. Oh by the way Ginger is so evil that there are no curls in her hair it is straight just in case you were wondering. Please review.

1 Shy-Anne looks, thinks and acts like a child. Even though she was created at the same time as Ginger, she has not aged since Dumbledore bound the two inside Hermione's mind. Ginger aged with Hermione because she was awake much of the time while Shy-Anne was not.


	12. Torturing the Perfect Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**This chapter will contain physical abuse and rape. You have been told.**

A/N: As always thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. Thanks you for the review ObsessedRHShipper. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever.

Recap: Hermione and Shy-Anne got out of their ropes and almost got away with Ron. Hermione shares her theory on how she and Shy-Anne were freed from Hermione's old body. Ginger says she will not hurt Shy-Anne.

Chapter 12

Torturing the Perfect Couple

Ginger rubbed her hands together with glee. Her dream was coming true. Ginger had forgotten to do the counter-curse, reverto ut ego, to change back to a girl before she went to bed. Her magical cock laid flat against her crouch. She had no idea how to get it back up. When she created it earlier it was already ready for use. She thought about asking Hermione or Ron but she did not want them to see her not in control. She would beat the couple until she could figure out how to get a rise out of her limp little friend. Ginger expanded the bed, so that Hermione and Ron could both fit. Hermione soon found herself unchained and tied face down to the bed. With a flick of her wrist, Ginger stripped Hermione of her clothes. Picking up the whip from the table, Ginger began beating Hermione, making sure that each strike drew blood. Hermione tried to be brave and not cry out each time the whip found its mark, but Ginger quickly but a stop to that with a meaningful threat. "Oh you want to be brave. Let's see how brave you are when I bring Shy-Anne back in her to watch you suffer." Hermione could not let Shy-Anne witness this beating and whatever else Ginger had in mind. "Please don't make her watch this," Hermione said desperately. Ron hated seeing his wife hurt. "Ginger please stop, beat me, rape me do whatever you want to me but please leave Hermione and Shy-Anne alone." "How gallant of you Ronniekins, but if you say one more word I promise you will wish you had kept your fucking mouth shut," Ginger told Ron. "That goes for you too Miss Perfect. I don't want to hear your words just your screams." Ginger extended the length of the whip, so that she could beat them both at the same time. Ron and Hermione did not want to give Ginger the satisfaction of hearing them scream, but the threat to Shy-Anne was too real to hold in the screams.

Ginger beat the couple relentlessly for fifteen minutes before her arms began to give out. The couple screaming seemed to cause a stirring sensation in her newly acquired lower parts. The more they screamed the more excited Ginger became. When her arms could not swing the whip anymore, Ginger changed tactics.

The whip was put away and the bowl of salt was brought out. Taking off her pants, she straddled Ron's arse. She allowed her cock to set right in the crack of his butt. Ginger scooped up a handful of salt and began scrubbing it in to Ron's abused skin. Tears ran down Ron's face as the stinging began, but that was not enough for Ginger. She wanted him to feel more pain, so after slapping him in the back, Ginger removed herself from Ron. "Ron, Look at me," Ginger said in an oddly calm voice. "If you take look away, it will go bad for your wife." Ginger sat on Hermione's welted legs, grabbed a handful of salt and began scrubbing into Hermione's welt, bloody back. Hermione cried and struggled trying to get away from the pain the salt and friction was causing her already assaulted skin. The only made Ginger more determined to inflict as much pain as possible to the young witch; she conjured up a bottle of muggle rubbing alcohol and poured the whole bottle on Hermione's back. Hermione let out an ear-piercing scream at the relentless pain the antiseptic caused. Ginger dropped a small amount on Hermione's lower back and watched as it rolled down the split in her butt to her more private parts. When the antiseptic reached Hermione's crouch, she began to buck and cry from the stinging and burning pain. Ginger found that her magical penis was very hard, and very uncomfortable. She needed to find release.

Using magic, Ginger turned Hermione over. She knew that lying on her back was painful for Hermione which added even more excitement to Ginger's little game. "I like to hear you scream my little bitch, it makes me so hot. Did you know I watched you suck off you husband while I was trapped? I saw all the nasty little things you two did, and now you are going to do the same for me. And if you bite me your husband over there is going to pay as well as Shy-Anne," Ginger said. She shoved her tool into Hermione's mouth, "Suck bitch, I know you can." Hermione had no chose she had to do what she was told or be chocked by Ginger. Ginger found the sensation very stimulating, she began to pump her hips in time with Hermione's sucking action. When she felt that she was going to lose it she withdrew from Hermione's mouth. But before Hermione could take a breath Ginger had moved down to Hermione's legs, she grabbed her thighs parted them and rammed herself into Hermione's unprepared pussy. Ginger made sure that as she pounded into Hermione to squeeze the welts on the back of her legs too.

"Please, oh Merlin please stop," Hermione begged. Ron could do nothing to help his wife. He was forced to watch as this crazed psychopath raped and abused his wife. Tears ran down Hermione's face as Ginger continued to take her body as roughly as she could. Ron felt something brush against his hand; he knew it was Hermione's reaching out to him. He grabbed her hand to try and provide at least some comfort to his wife. Ginger did not notice the pair holding hands, she was enjoying the feeling of torment she thought she was inflicting on the perfect couple. But the couple she thought she was tormenting had found a small amount of peace in the chaos of pain they were going through.

Ginger could feel herself about to cum. She tried to hold it for a little longer, but she was unable to hold on. She collapsed on top of Hermione breathing heavily. Ron gave Hermione's hand a final squeeze before letting go. He did not want Ginger to see them touching and comforting each other, it would only make her mad and even more unpredictable. Ginger removed herself from Hermione, conjured up a lit cigarette and as she smoked it said, "Was it good for you bitch? I see why you married her Ron she is a good little fuck. I think I have had enough fun for tonight. Tomorrow I think I will make you watch me fuck Ron, Hermione. Or maybe I will make Ron give me some of his cock for a change." Ginger stood up beside the bed, and put her cigarette out between Hermione breasts. Hermione screamed and passed out, her body could not take anymore pain. Ginger muttered the counter-curse and returned her body to normal. "I will see you two in the morning," She said with an evil smile.

Ron was worried about his wife; he had never seen Hermione so pale. He reached for her hand and held on to it hoping and praying that she would be alright. After an hour, Ron's prayers were answered; Hermione opened her eyes. She could not talk her throat was so sore, so she mouthed the words I love you to Ron. Ron gave her hand a squeezed and mouthed I love you too. Hermione wanted to tell Ron that she was sorry she had caused all of this pain but she had to make sure Shy-Anne was ok first. After making sure the block between her and Ginger was still up and that she blocked out the pain she was in, Hermione lowered the block between her and Shy-Anne.

Shy-Anne could not feel the bond she had with Hermione and that scared the little girl to no end. Shy-Anne knew that Hermione had blocked the bond to protect her but she desperately wanted it back. She needed to know if Hermione and Ron were alright. Just as Shy-Anne had given up she felt Hermione again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Shy-Anne sweetie it's me. Shy-Anne I need you to do something for me. Search you mind and find the bond you share with Ginger and break it. She does not know that we can feel pain when one of us hurts the other. You need to sever the bond before she finds out."

"Ok, Hermione but how do I do that. I am not a witch remember I am only eight I don't have any magic yet."

"Just think really hard little one and find the bond. Have you found it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now think of something sharp. No take that sharp object and sever the bond. Ginger will not even realize you have done it until it is too late but you have to do it now."

"Hermione, I am scared."

"I know sweetheart but you have to do this. It will not separate us just you and Ginger."

"OK." "Hermione, I did it."

"Good darling. I am proud of you. Are you still in the study?"

"Yes."

"Go over to the couch and press the little button under the left arm. It will turn into a bed. I don't know what Ginger will do tomorrow so I need you to get some sleep so that you will be ready for anything she does."

"Ok, Hermione. Good Night. I love you."

"Good night, Shy-Anne. I love you too."

A/N: This has been a difficult chapter to write. I am trying not to let my muse of disorder get out of hand and write something to graphic or too vulgar. I hope I think I did ok. Now I need some help from you the readers. I have a problem. I am trying to decide if Ginger should die or get sent away to Azkaban when she gets caught. And if she dies should Hermione die too since she has maintained her bond with Ginger but severed Shy-Anne bond with Ginger. She has the ability to block her bond with Shy-Anne so either way Shy-Anne would be safe. Let me know what you think in your reviews.


	13. A Surprise for Ginger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: As always thanks to my inspiration, mevanoui who has been reviewing my story from the start. Thanks you for the review ObsessedRHShipper, thanks for the suggestions and the encouragement. And a very special Thank You goes out to the person who made me believe if they could handle the negative reviews and kept writing anyway then I could give it a shot. THANK YOU LoyalSlytherinForever

Recap: Ginger sends Shy-Anne to another room. Ginger beats Hermione and Ron, and puts salt in the wounds. Hermione is raped by Ginger while Ron is forced to watch.

Chapter 13

A Surprise for Ginger

Hermione and Ron woke early the next morning feeling the need to go to the bathroom. Just as they both were getting desperate to go to the bathroom, Ginger comes into the room. "Good morning, my little pets," Ginger says with a smirk. She watched as the couple squirmed with the need to relieve themselves. "Do you need to go to the bathroom? Well I guess I can let you go but one at a time." Ginger told them as she let Ron out of his bonds. "You have two minutes to go or you wife will not be allowed to go, and if you try anything funny Shy-Anne will pay for it."

Ron quickly stumbles to the bathroom, not wanting Hermione or Shy-Anne to suffer. Just as Ron finish emptying his bladder, he is hit by a sudden feeling of nausea and begins to throw up in the toilet. Ginger hears him retching and enters the bathroom think that Ron had done something to himself to get away from her. She was not done with the couple. Hermione can hear Ron in the bathroom, worried about what is going on she began to try and free herself from her bonds. When Hermione turned her head and sees the blood and gore on the sheets beside her she began to throw up as well. Ginger heard Hermione getting sick in the next room just as she reached Ron. "What in the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Ron was only dry heaving now, Ginger levitated Ron back to the bed. "Hermione, what is wrong with you two?" Ginger asked. "I don't know." Hermione stated. "I just feel queasy please Ginger let us go. We can give you anything you want just ask please just stop this." "Shut up, bitch! I will just call Harry to find out what is wrong with you and then kill him." "Ginger no. You can do a simple diagnostic spell to find out what is wrong with us." Hermione said with fear in her voice. She did not want anyone else to get hurt by Ginger especially Harry.

"I could do that or I could call Harry and kill him after he finishes." Ginger said enjoying the fear that she was in Ron and Hermione's eyes. Ron tried to reason with Ginger "Ginger, no one is looking for us right now because we are on holiday but if you call Harry and he does not return the whole wizarding world will be looking for him. You could never get away with hurting Harry." "For once you have a point, I guess you are not as stupid as I thought," Ginger told Ron. Ginger lifted the wand and preformed a diagnostic spell on Ron and then on Hermione.1 The results were quite a shock for Ginger. "You are both pregnant. How the hell did this happen. A man can't get pregnant! Bitch did you do something to make the spell not work right? This can't be true." Ginger told the equally shocked couple.2

"Are you sure you cast the spell right," Ron asked in a very confused voice. "Of course I cast the spell right you moron. Shut the fuck up I am trying to think!" Ginger yelled. Hermione opens her connection with Ginger and uses it to plant the suggestion that Ginger should keep the babies. With her emotions being in an uproar, Ginger was still unaware that there was a mental connection between her and Hermione. Ginger preformed another spell on Hermione to see who had father the baby she was carrying. If it was Ron's baby Hermione and the baby were as good as dead. Ginger turns and storms out of the room.

Ten minutes later Ginger returns with a tray full of club soda and saltine crackers. "I have decided that I am going to keep you two alive and hidden so that you can have my babies." Ginger told the pair. "Don't do anything to try and hurt yourselves or the babies and I will not hurt you. If you do not corporate I will just have to kill sweet little Shy-Anne. " "NO! Don't hurt Shy-Anne we will do as you say," Ron and Hermione said in unison. "Take a wizard's oath that you will not do anything to hurt me or yourselves," Ginger demanded.

"I swear on my magic and my life not to harm Ginger, Hermione or myself to protect the child that I carry," Ron said.

"I swear on my magic and my life not to harm Ginger, Ron or myself as long as I am pregnant," Hermione said cleverly. Ginger did not notice the difference in the oath that Hermione took, as she felt the magic of the oaths take hold.

"But how will you hid us our family will come looking if they don't hear from us soon." Ron reminded Ginger. "Don't you worry about that my little red head moron," Ginger stated. "I have it all figured out." Ginger released their bonds, and cleaned the bed they were laying in to ensure they would not get sick. She wanted the babies to be healthy. Ginger did not bother to ward the doors or windows to prevent them from leaving as she set down the tray and went to leave. "Oh by the way if you try to escape that will be harming me so unless you want to die don't try to leave the house," Ginger said with a big smile.

"What about Shy-Anne?" Hermione asked. "Oh I have plans for her as well, don't worry I will not hurt her that will only serve to stress you goody two shoes and I can't have that now can I," Ginger told the pair as she left the room.

"Oh Merlin, what are we going to do Hermione."

"I don't know Ron. I could look into Ginger's mind and see what she is thinking but right now the fact she does not know about my connection to her can work in our favor. I don't want her to figure it out just yet so I can't start poking around in her mind."

"Can you check on Shy-Anne and make sure she is alright?" Ron asked. "She is fine Ron she contacted me while Ginger was taking the bonds off. Ginger fed her and let her go to the bathroom before she brought us our tray."

Comfortable with the fact that Shy-Anne was ok; Ron and Hermione ate and drank the food on the tray then sat and held each other lost in their own thoughts; each wondering what Ginger was going to do next.

A/N: What is Ginger going to do next? Only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long time in updating my angel of creativity and my muse of disorder have been fighting so much that I have not been able to nail down what was going to happen. They seem to be getting along for now so the next update should be coming soon. Thank you for reading and please let me know how I am doing. Questions about the plot are most helpful as they tell me what I need to explain better.

1 Hermione helped Harry with his studies to be a healer. That is why she knows the spell.

2 I know that you can not tell the day after having sex if you are pregnant but this is the wizarding world so here you can.


	14. Ginger's New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thanks to all the people reading my story. I am sorry for the long wait for a new chapter but I have had a bad case of writer's block as well as personal problems.

Recap: Ginger gets a surprise, Ron and Hermione are pregnant. Ginger decided that she wants the babies and makes Ron and Hermione take an oath not to try and get away or harm her. Ginger has come up with a plan to keep Ron and Hermione's families from looking for them.

Chapter 14

Ginger's New Plan

As Hermione and Ron wondered what Ginger would do next, Ginger was busy planning her next move. Ginger knew they would need money to be able go into hiding and so that she could raise the babies. She know that Ron and Hermione did not have much money in Gringott's plus if she withdrew the all the money then it would look suspicious. Suddenly Ginger got an idea; she would send a ransom note to Harry asking for one million galleons, which would be more than enough money to live comfortably with her children for the rest of their lives. Then she could take the money and disappear with both of her little mothers. Ginger could not think of what to do with Shy-Anne she did not want to kill the child but she did not want to take the child with her. Ginger thought the problem with Shy-Anne until the mantel clock struck noon. She was no closer to finding a solution to her problem with Shy-Anne but she knew that she had to feed her prisoners if she wanted to keep the babies healthy. Ginger went to the kitchen to fix lunch for Ron, Hermione, and Shy-Anne.

After making lunch, Ginger went to the study, collected Shy-Anne, and went to the guest room to feed her two mommies. As Ginger and Shy-Anne entered the room, they heard Ron and Hermione screaming and shouting at each other. "What the hell is going on in here?" Ginger shouted as she set the tray of food down on the table. "I wanted a peanut butter and ham sandwich for lunch and Hermione said that was disgusting and that she wanted a ham and jelly sandwich for lunch," Ron explained. "I said that you would not give her what she wanted because you did not like her, she said that you hated me and that you would not give me a peanut butter and ham sandwich." As Ron stood there tears began to run down his face, "she is right isn't she you hate me don't you? I will never get my peanut butter and ham sandwich!" Ron cried. Ginger just stood there looking a Ron as if he had more mental issues then she did. "Ron, stop crying I have peanut butter sandwiches and ham sandwiches I can make you what you want, just stop crying and sit down at the table." Ginger said to the emotional red head. Ginger did not tell Ron she did not like him but she thought that all this crying could not be good for the baby. Just as she got Ron calmed down, Hermione started up crying. "You hate me you gave him his sandwich I want a grape jelly and ham and you are going to make me eat a peanut butter and ham sandwich," Hermione wined. Taking a deep breath, "no, Hermione I have grape jelly sandwiches and I can make you a ham and grape jelly sandwich. Sit here next to Ron and I will make your sandwich for you" Ginger said trying to be patient with the two hormonal people. She really did not like either of them but she wanted the children to be healthy.

Ginger gave Shy-Anne a regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich and made Ron and Hermione their weird sandwiches, thankful the crying had stopped. Ginger sat at the table watching the three eat and grabbed a sandwich for herself. She still did not know what to do about Shy-Anne she did not want to take the girl with them and with the oath she had made Hermione and Ron take, there was no need to threaten the child to keep them in compliance. "Maybe I can tell the two goody goodies what my plans are and they can help me figure out what to do with Shy-Anne," Ginger thought.

After everyone had eaten Ginger took them to the study to talk. "I have come up with a plan to keep your families form looking for you and to get money to support us until the babies come," Ginger stated matter-of-factly. "I am going to send a ransom note for one million galleons to your family. I know that the Wesley's can not afford to give up that kind of money and neither can the Grangers, but to get you back Harry is sure to offer to pay the ransom. After we get the money we will leave the country and I will blow up this house and make your family think you are dead. They will not come looking for you then. I am sorry Shy-Anne; you will be left behind at an orphanage. I don't know what else to do with you but I don't want to hurt or kill you."

"NO!" Hermione and Ron shouted. "Don't leave her at an orphanage, send her to live with Harry, my patents or Ron's parents," Hermione said. "There are no orphanages for wizarding children only for muggles, she will get miss treated if she goes to one of those places. Please Ginger don't send her to an orphanage send her to Harry, Molly, or my mom." Being pregnant made Ron very emotional, he sat looking a Ginger weeping unashamed as Hermione tried desperately to convince Ginger not to send Shy-Anne to an orphanage. "Ginger, you can have Shy-Anne deliver the ransom note to Harry and bring back the money. When she returns with the money you can send her to back to Harry and say that the money vanished when she went to the designated pick up location but we did not appear as the note said we would. I understand you don't want to take her with us but please don't leave her with any family at all," Hermione begged. Hermione was getting a little hysterical. Ginger looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ok Hermione, I will send Shy-Anne to Harry after we get the ransom money, just calm down ok. Ron you too I do not want all these tears to effect the babies."

Ginger sat down at the desk and began to construct the ransom letter with conjured magazines, paper, envelopes, glue and scissors. She read the note over a couple of times before she thought it was good enough. The letter read:

_**Dear Mr. potter**_

_**i have your friends Hermione and ron weasley. if you ever want to see them alive you will do just as i say.**_

_**I want one million gallaons to insure their safe return. you will not put any tracking spells on the money or try and find them in any way or you will forfit their lives. I will contact you with the instuctions of where and when to leave the money. We will communicate through the small person who gave you this note. She can not speak or hear so do not try and ask her any questions. Also if you try and put a traking spell on her person you will not only forfit the lives of your friends but her life as well. Do not tell anyone about this note or again your friends lives will be lost.**_

_**Until next time**_

After the note was complete, Ginger charmed the note so that only Harry could open and read it and so it would self-destruct after he finished reading. Ginger called Shy-Anne and casting a spell so that Shy-Anne could only hear and speak to her Hermione or Ron. Ginger told Hermione to make an illegal portkey to transmit Shy-Anne straight to Harry and back to the house once the letter was delivered. Hermione thought about trying to make the portkey send Shy-Anne to the Ministry of Magic to report what was happening but her magic would not allow her to because of the oath, sending Shy-Anne to the ministry would be causing harm to Ginger. Ginger gave Shy-Anne the portkey and activated it. "I am going to make dinner now, is there anything you lot want?" Ginger asked. Neither Ron or Hermione were very hungry but told Ginger what they wanted for dinner anyway. Hermione got a book off the shelf and began to read as Ron picked up a Quidditch magazine their was nothing they could do but wait for Shy-Anne to return.

A/N: Hope you like the new developments again sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all,

I have lost my will to finish this story. Thank you to the ones who reviewed and commented on the story but I just can not come up with a good way to end it. If any one out there thinks they can write a good ending to this story please feel free to do so. Again thank you to the ones who showed an intrest in my musing.

jsweet


End file.
